Boats Against the Current
by SammieK
Summary: Still hated enemies, Draco comes to Hermione one night, taking her virtue. But one must always maintain good manners, and never take without giving something in return. This story takes place 16 years after that fateful night. HBP. Rated MA.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Boats Against The Current**

_**So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past**._

_F. Scott Fitzgerald__ (1896-1940) American writer._

**Prologue Part 1**

Hermione exhaled, as she let the warmth of the water surround her. It had been weeks since she had taken a warm bath. In the recent rush of events with Harry, Ron and Dumbledore, Hermione had not given herself time to relax and have the privilege of taking a long heated bath. Instead, the 16 year old would rush to get showered in the morning before rushing off to find her friends. While Harry and Ron had understandably not noticed the stress she'd been under, Ginny, who the trio had excluded from their plans, confronted her. _'Hermione, look, you are allowed a break okay…you are a prefect this year…you have authorization to one of the nicest baths in the school…take a break for Gods sake…you look like the living dead' _The young Weasley had half teased.

Hermione, for once, had listened to her friend and had decided that her body could use a little break, and was now indulging in a hot and steamy bubble bath.

The curly haired girl giggled slightly and wondered what her parents would think if they knew how much hot water she was wasting right now.

"_I mean, look at this place…its completely fogged up. Daddy would blow the roof if I did this at home!" _she thoughtwith a slight smile on her face. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, it was wonderfully peaceful here, "_Gods, if only I could spend the rest of my life here" _The girl let out another moan of peace.

"My, my Granger, you are enjoying yourself aren't you?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open as she turned in the direction where the silky voice had come from. She gasped as she took in the sight of Draco Malfoy standing in nothing but a towel next to the tub.

Hermione's narrowed as she looked at his face, "Get out…I'm taking a bath!"

"I can see that" he responded, letting his eyes rake over her body.

Hermione blushed despite herself as she looked down to make sure there were enough bubbles around her; satisfied she looked up to meet the eyes of her nemesis.

"You are a pig Malfoy. Get out," She hissed.

"My dear Mudblood," Draco sneered, "You are in no position to be giving orders."

Hermione gritted her teeth, "Bastard. Get out."

"Again with the orders, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Draco tugged on the towel, letting it drop around his legs.

Hermione gasped, as her eyes took in the sight she had been so carefully trying to avoid. His body was a gift from god, there was no doubt about it. Hermione bit the inside of her mouth and forced herself to look back at his face, her own feature distorted by hatred for the blonde.

"I don't believe you understood me, you scrawny little ferret. Get. Out. Now!" she said loudly.

"Granger, I am anything but little, or scrawny…as I'm sure you can see for yourself." He replied, and stood his ground.

Hermione's eyes tugged down to his lower region and flushed lightly, he was, unfortunately, incredibly right. "Get out, you perverted pure-blooded, egocentric bastard"

Draco's eyes darkened, "I believe I said I was going to teach you a lesson, Mudblood." Hermione heard him lift his wand to mutter two quick spells under his breath, locking the door and placing a silencing charm on the room, before lowering himself into the tub.

Hermione tensed and then gave him a curt nod, "Fine, have the bath tub, you win. I'm gone." She reached over, as best as she could without revealing herself, to reach for a towel. She jumped slightly as she felt a strong arm move around her waist and a small bite on her shoulder.

"What-", Hermione gasped in horror as his body slid up behind her and she swallowed. "Let me go" She hissed.

"My dear, you just said I won didn't you? Winning means I get what I came for…and I came here for you." His voice was deep and husky in her ear as he pulled her into his lap.

She could feel his erection pressing against her bare buttocks and felt dread and panic begin to take her over. He was definitely stronger than she was. She glanced desperately at her wand, which was sitting atop her neatly folded clothes.

"Don't even try it, Granger," he said, his lips touching her ear and her body shuddered at the feeling of his hot breath on her sensitive skin. He chuckled at her movement. "Not completely unaffected by me, are you?"

"In your dreams, Malfoy!" she said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore his hand which was slowly sliding up and down the outside of her thigh.

"You have been in my dreams, Granger. Do you want to hear about them?" He pressed his lips into her neck and she leaned into the contact despite herself.

"I don't want to hear about your depraved sex fantasies, Malfoy." She said defiantly. His hand was now sliding up the middle of her two lets, which she pressed together tightly. She felt a heat deep within her and tried to ignore it.

"I think you do, Granger. You know, I've spent so much time over the last five years thinking that you are beneath me, but over the last few months, I've been dreaming about you being beneath me, writhing in ecstasy. I want to see what your face looks like when you come. I want to hear you screaming out my name." His voice was husky and labored.

"Fuck You Malfoy" She spat out.

He turned her face to his, "Dammit Granger, I need this, I need you to understand, it's not a choice right now. It's a must, this is it for me." His eyes, as dark as ever stared at her. They were not pure, they were not full of promises, and they very much still held the hatred he had shown to her for the past 5 years. But, despite her hatred for him, her body was responding to him. His hand eased her thighs apart and though she tried to fight him, he easily won and mewed softly as his fingers caressed the inside of her thigh.

"Why me, Malfoy?" she asked leaning her head back to rest against his shoulder. "You hate me." She tried to keep her mind from giving into the sensations he was causing.

"Passion is fuelled by strong emotions, Granger. Yes, I hate you. I hate that you constantly get better grades than me. I hate that you are friends with Pothead and Weasel. I hate your stupid bushy hair and I hate your whiney voice. I also love your long legs and wish I could feel them wrapped around my waist as I pound my cock into you. I love the way your tits jiggle when you put your hand up in class. I love your pouty lips." While he was saying this, he moved one hand over her breast and using the pad of his thumb, stroked her nipple so that the tiny peak stiffened. She let out a moan at the unexpected pleasure she received from his caress.

His other hand moved between over her mound and slid up and down the folds. Her mouth dropped open and she sighed loudly, her whole body tensing up at how wonderful it felt.

"I want to fuck your know-it-all brains out, Granger...just this one time" He said as his pushed one long slender finger into her tight passage. She moaned as he began to push the digit in and out of her, still fondling her breast with his other hand. He started to kiss and suckle at her neck and ear lobe. All her will to resist him left her and all she could feel was the longing deep within her. It wasn't enough, she needed more.

To his delight, she began to thrust her pelvis forward to meet his finger, moaning wantonly. The feeling of her smooth round ass rubbing against his throbbing member almost made him splash his seed all over her bare bum.

His thumb slid up and he began to flick that small bud. She cried out loud at the contact and he felt her tunnel contract around his finger. Her back arched out and she shuddered, gasping for air. As she came her head lolled back onto his shoulder and he watched as her face. Her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth fell open as she groaned.

"I knew that you'd look hot when you came, Granger." He said into her ear as her body gave its last few trembles. He picked her up by the waist and before she could catch her breath, had pushed her back in the water and entered her, breaking through her maidenhead. She cried out in agony and struggled against him.

"Stop, it hurts," she cried.

He stilled his movement within her, giving her a chance to get accustomed to him. He captured her mouth in a fierce kiss, pushing past her lips with his tongue and probing the depths of her mouth. When she started to respond to him kiss, he began to move in and out, slowly at first, then with her encouragement faster.

She could hardly believe she was doing this. If Harry or Ron found out they'd probably kill him, but here she was in the bathtub of the Prefects Bathroom, losing her virginity to her nemesis who hated her. And she was loving it. Despite the furiousness of his movements and the hate that was behind his lust filled eyes, he was being very generous with her.

She relaxed and let the feeling he was causing in her body consume her. Tentatively, she reached her hands up and gripped his shoulders.

"That's it, Mudblood, touch me," he stared into her eyes, daring her to explore him. She let her hands run down his back lightly and he hissed in pleasure at her soft touch. Emboldened by his encouragement, she slid them down further until they grasped what she knew was the tautest, most talked about ass in the school. She almost giggled at the thought, that she was now fondling that butt, when any girl in the school would have killed to touch it.

"Wrap your legs around me, Granger," he prompted her. She did what he asked and the resulting shift in body weight allowed him to plunge his cock even deeper. She let him know with a loud moan how much she approved of the feeling. He pushed deeper and deeper, the water splashing with the movements and cascading over the side of the tub. Her moans mixed with his and resonated around the bathroom, feeling the whole room with the sound of their coupling.

All coherent thought left her; there was only the building tension deep in her core.

"Faster," she urged him, running one hand up his back and snaking it into his hair. He complied and it didn't take long for her to reach her summit and come apart in his arms.

"Oh, God, Malfoy, Yes!" she cried out and he felt her whole body trembling and jerking as her channel tightened around him. He gave another couple of quick thrust to finish her off before giving in to his own pleasure and filling her with his hot juices.

He collapsed forward onto her quivering body, unable to hold himself up any longer. She let him lie there, her eyes closed as she tried to regain her composure.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue Part 2**

Hermione sprung awake. She was still in the bath and her body was wrinkly from the exposure to the water... She looked out at the stain glass windows, it was dark on the other side…it must have been hours since…since she had lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy; alleged Death Eater. _That bastard. He's the one person in this school I want to forget, and now I never can…he's the boy-no the man, I lost my virginity too. _Tears prickled at her eyes. _Stupid bastard, I'm so limp and so weak…and I don't know if it's because of a spell he casted on me, or if I'm really weak?_

Most of the water had splashed over the side during her assault, so the tub was only about half full now. The once luxurious bathroom of bubbles, hot water, and the relaxing mist had disappeared. All that was now left was cold water, still tinged with the red of her own blood, the bubbles long dissipated. As big as the bathroom was, she felt like she was being suffocated by the hands of the hated coldness, emptiness and regret that surrounded her. She lacked the energy to lift her body from her watery grave. She didn't even have the energy to let the sobs she was holding inside her escape, instead the Gryffindor Princess let her tears slip down her otherwise emotionless face. She let her eyes slowly trail towards the door. _He went that way. _Hermione closed her eyes; she needed to stop thinking about that selfish prick. What the hell had he meant when he said "_Dammit Granger, I need this, I need you to understand, and it's not a choice right now. It's a must, this is it for me."_ The look in his steel eyes in combination with her traitorous body was all it took too give into him…and now she regretted it with every inch of her being. Hermione's eyes, still fixed at the door, began to notice something as her senses began to kick in again. _Why is there so much movement out there? _Her eyes darted back to the stain glass windows. _Its way past lights out…what's going on? _Her body began to function again as she heard the distance cries and screams. Hermione sprang up from the water, _Something's going on, and I'll be damned if I sit here and let Draco Malfoy stop me from helping the people out there…I'll deal with that prick later. _She lifted herself and paused, as her head spun slightly. _Ouch…okay, come on Granger, move. _She quickly dried herself, as fast as she could and tugged on her robes, rushing towards the door Hermione opened it and gasped, it was chaotic.

She moved quickly, towards the direction everyone was running from, grabbing her wand from the inside of her robe. She ignored the aches in her body as she began climbing the tower, and slowly became less and less aware of the distant screams she had run away from. She pushed open the door, and it creaked softly. Her eyes darted quickly around the room, surprised by the looks the faces she immediately recognized as members of the Order.

"Harry? Ron?" Her eyes took in the members of the order around her, "What…?"

"Dumbledore's dead." Harry said, with a voice she's never heard before, "And it's entirely that prick Malfoy's fault"


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Prologue Part 3**

"Come with me Draco, there isn't much time!" Severus grabbed the arm of his godson as he ran into the forbidden forest. The Death Eaters were in a jolly mood, as they raced past the pair. One of their Dark Lord's biggest threats had been eliminated. Severus Snape looked at his godson, "Move boy!"

"I can't." Draco said, his eyes rushing back in the general direction of the tower, "He's dead. We didn't think this through enough, this is my fault! You killed him, and now we are going to all die! This is my fault" The boy began to shiver uncontrollably, "I can't go through with this…I can't _hide_…it's not how I was rais-"

"Your father's actions are not your fault. Time is of the essence boy, you need to move!" Snape urged the younger Malfoy, as he grabbed at the boys hand. But Draco stepped aside, letting his godfathers hand grasp the air in between them.

"And go where?" The younger boy snapped out of the uncharacteristic trance he had been consumed by, "If I return to the Dark Lord, like originally planned…I'll be tortured if not killed. I was supposed to kill him myself-"

"You are not a murderer, everyone understands that Draco!" Snape snapped, he was getting tired…and he knew that everything in life came down to timing, and right now they were behind schedule.

"I just, I can't think Severus. I feel faint. I need to sit," The boy moved to sit on the ground by Snape grabbed the boy by this shoulders, "Life is not a joy ride, Mr. Malfoy, but something you must learn to adapt too. We have planned this to the strings, and if all goes well, one day we will be free to live life happily. You must move! Or all this, would have been a waste." Severus peered into his godson's steel eyes, determined to get through to him.

Draco closed his eyes, he felt drained, weak. _Fucking Potter…bloody bastard had to live that night all those years ago. If he had died then…then I wouldn't be in this fucking situation. Fuck. _

"Harry Potter is not to blame Draco" Snape said softly.

Draco mustered up enough energy to roll his eyes as his Godfather's use of legilimency. _You want to know what I'm thinking, dear Uncle Severus? I'm thinking, FUCK. This was a mistake. I'm not ready to go into hiding; I'm not ready to spend the years that I would have remember as the best years of my youth hiding, with you. Sweet Merlin, I'm 16! I'm supposed to return to Hogwarts next year…I'm finally suppose to with the Quidditch Cup for my house, for OUR house! I'm supposed to make Head Boy! I'm suppose to torment another rush of first years…I'm suppose to graduate…get a job in a privilege position because of my name…I'm suppose to have an endless list of women before finally being forced to marry because of my parents…This…this isn't right, this isn't how its suppose to be, this isn't fucking fair"_

"My dear boy" Snape said, his voice abnormally bordering in softness, "if you truly believe life is meant to be fair, you are not the boy that was trusted on this mission."

Draco's eyes darted to his godfather's and with a newfound determination he rose and stood straighter, giving his godfather a curt nod, "Your right, fuck it, let's go."

"Good, time is of the essences." Snape moved quickly, slowly drifting away from the group of Death Eaters who were moving towards the apparition point. He moved to the port key that he had carefully placed almost 4 months ago. Without a word the two men placed their hands on quill and Draco closed his eyes, the familiar but hated feeling of unpleasantness took over his stomach and slowly the rest of his body.


	4. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Boats Against The Current**

**Chapter 1**

_16 Years Later_

"Professor Granger!"

Hermione turned at the sound of her name, and saw a short, skinny black haired girl come running up to her. Amy Aston, 4th Year, Slytherin.

"Yes, Miss. Aston?" Hermione waited for the girl to catch up to her.

"Well, Professor, I was just wondering if you could extend my deadline for the essay you assigned today in class. I'm rather busy with Quidditch." Amy looked up at Hermione and nonchalantly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Hermione felt like rolling her eyes at the 4th year. If you were going to ask for an extension, at least do it sincerely.

"I'm sorry Miss. Aston, but I cannot do that. Quidditch is a privilege to play, and must be managed accordingly with school work. I'm sorry; you are just going to have to manage." Hermione turned and continued walking towards her destination.

"Oh bugger" The 4th year muttered, looking dejected before rushing off towards her dormitory.

"Geez Mom, cut the kid some slack"

Hermione turned, her 16 year old son walking confidentially up to his mother, a lazy smile that mimicked the one that was so rarely found on his father. The teenage boy swung an arm around his mother's shoulder with fondness and the two began walking to her room.

"Dimitry, just because she's your teammate doesn't mean I'm going to cut her some slack" Hermione replied.

"But mom, do you really want another team to beat your son's team? Especially since your son is the star seeker?" Dimitry said, a cocky grin dancing on his face. _If Dimitry was an annoying asshole he'd be just like his father. _

Hermione rolled her eyes at her son. He was just as cocky, but thankfully normally not as rude as his father. Although, his looks said otherwise. He was just as tall as she remembered Draco to be, had the same eyes and hair. His nose was hers though, and while he did have his father's trademark smirk, he had her smile and mouth.

"Seeing as the other team, is indeed my house…yes, yes I do" Hermione grinned at her son as they stopped in front of her room.

"Rice Crispees" Hermione said, and the portrait swung open. The mother and son made there way inside. Hermione dropped her bag, filled with papers to be marked and removed the stuffy robe to reveal sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

"Really mother" Dimitry said in disgust as he saw his mother's choice of attire and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Dimitry, don't you have friends to bother?" Hermione sighed.

"But I miss my mother." The boy said with a smile, "Besides mum, Amy Aston is one of my team's star players…and I need her to be focused and alert." Dimitry snuck the comment in, hoping to get through to his mother as he often could.

"Dimitry" Hermione said, taking on a warning tone.

"Fine, Fine, Gods mum, relax" Dimitry said, raising his hands in defense as he walked towards the door, "I'm off, I'm got Potions. See you at dinner mom." He paused at the door, "Mummy"

Hermione sighed, "Yes Dimitry?"

"I love you"

Hermione turned to smile at her little boy, "I love you too. Be good"

Her grinned, "Aren't I always?"

Hermione shook her head as her son stepped out into the hallway and disappeared. She sighed, she was 32. At 32, most women have 6 year old kids, she had 16 year olds. _16 years ago, I was 16. Draco and I had sex and I conceived. Gods._

Hermione shook her head, and picked up her bag to begin marking transfiguration homework her 7th years had handed in today. She had been teaching at Hogwarts since she was 20. Since she was a single mother, Harry, Ron and the rest of the Order thought it was better she remained at Hogwarts with Minerva instead of fighting the war. She had agreed, not wanting any child to grow up without parents, since the chances of her or anyone surviving a war so brutal was slim. When she was 29 the war ended, although Hogwarts had run all through the war. Professor Dumbledore's death had left some sort of sealing charm for all the inhabitants of the castle to be protected, thus making it the one school parents forced there kids to go too during the war. Hermione frowned slightly at the memory. How she had spent many nights rocking her baby, wishing she was off helping Harry or Ron. She wasn't though, she couldn't. Although she did what she could and spent many of her nights researching the Horcruxs. The night of the final war, Hermione had cried herself to sleep, knowing that since she had not discovered the last Horcrux, Harry was risking his life that night. Miraculously Voldemort was destroyed; the light triumphed and Hermione wiped her tears. It wasn't even a question of _if _the dark lord may return, because the Death Eaters marks had disappeared entirely. Unfortunately, that made it harder to track down the deatheaters, but three years later, Hermione figured it was safe to say that most deatheaters had been prosecuted. Although several were still missing, two in particular interest to the Order of the Phoenix and Hermione; Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape were yet to be found, dead or alive.

_Gods, I hope Malfoy's dead. It's been 16 years, he must have been killed. I refuse to think of his return…it would mean that he would find out I conceived. And nothing good can come from that. _

Hermione rubbed her temples. She had no other classes today, seeing as it was one more period and then dinner. Hermione sighed. _Let's get a couple more papers done, hmm?_

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Hermione sighed, Opening the portrait door with a wave of her wand, Headmistress McGonagall walked through.

"Hermione, there is an urgent matter in our hands."

"Oh?" Hermione replied, her interest peaked.

"Professor Lobworm and Professor Myerson are no longer qualified to teach, according to the Ministry's new bloody laws" Minerva said, as she began to pace.

"Alright, hire replacements?" Hermione said, she was quite aware of the Ministry's new load of crap. Ever since the old minister had passed away quietly in his sleep, Percy had been royally screwing things up.

"I can only file for replacements when the two officially leave the premises, which they won't for another week. Which means for one week the students of Hogwarts will not be having Potions or Defense against Dark Arts."

"I'll teach Potions, and you can teach DADA. It's only a week, and we can get them to do desk work, so we can still have our prep periods. If required we'll ask other professors to step in and teach as well, I'm sure they will…we've got a pretty good staff."

Minerva sighed and looked at the young witch before her, "I just can't shake this feeling Hermione, and you know I am not one to normally fret."

Hermione patted Minerva's arm. The woman was old, and Hermione hated to say it, but she had lost her touch…even if just a bit. "Minerva, no worries, we'll make it work"

"Good" The elderly witch looked down at her watch, "Hermione, there is a Potions class waiting for a teacher, down in the dungeons…Do you mind?"

Hermione smiled, while her insides churned _As if I didn't have enough papers to mark already. _"Of course not, what year?"

"6th Years." Minerva said with a knowing smile, "Your house and the Slytherins."

"I'm on my way" The young professor responded, grabbing a hand full of papers to mark and her robe, she and Minerva exited her quarters.

* * *


End file.
